


uncertain feelings

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Love, M/M, top Ron. yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Coming home after long time Ron is happy to see his family. And a new girl   towards whom he starts getting unwanted feelings.





	uncertain feelings

Ron is standing in burrow.it's feels like forever that he had come to meet his parents. After he get out of Hogwarts he didn't had time to meet with his family. Because he was after all so excited to join the Aurror.

But Now he is here. Ready to meet his family. But when someone open the door Ron didn't knew the little girl. She must be what Ginny's age.

So Ron tried to say hello. But the girl got scared. Then his mum came with a bright smile. And introduce the girl as Ginny's best friend. What shocked him more then everything is her name harriate potter. The girl who lived.

The girl who had distorted voldemore.but surprisingly she look so small and venerable. Ron didn't expected that. He would have thought a confidant girl but she looks almost small for her age even. 

He gave her a smile which maybe that had melt some ice because she give him a bright smile. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

She must have notice that he was looking at her because she blushed. And god she is beautiful even without trying.

Dinner time his mum told him everything about harriate and how her uncle and aunt is behaving with her.and that's why they wants to keep her with Ginny.

Ron could tell harriate hate talking about his personal matter. Because he was sure that he saw some tears in her eyes.

thats why he wasn't surprise to see harriate standing there at night. She came to him crying. He didn't understand why. It wasn't as if they were close or anything why she come to him of all people. But there she was, standing at his doorway, asking if she could stay with him for the rest of the night.

Ron didn't knew why she was saying that but his mum did told him about her nightmares .feelings sorry for her he accept to let her sleep with him.it's not like there is any harm in letting hersleep with him. He wasn't a heartless bastard.

After all, she was the age of his little sister and was afraid by You-Know-Who and she was only just turning twelve.she was just like her own sister.It would make sense that she needed some comfort.So he took her into his bed smiling,making sure she undestand he was not mad at her.he was also pretty sure that nothing of great importance would happen that night.

He was wrong.harriate snuggled into him, her bottom rubbing against his cock. He was surprised to find his body reacting. 

The feel of her smooth skin and the gentle brushes of her hand against his thighs had him erect for the full night.The reaction of his body freaked Ron out. 

After all, he had never felt any sexual desire for his any little kid before before. And for god sake she was her sisters friend.he should think her just like his own sister.

The fact that her touch made his blood boil with desire was quite scary.he was shameful of himself for even thinking about that. Harriate need love and protection. Not any desire or lust. The kid already had lost so much.

After three more nights of his cock rising up whenever his little sister's best friends touched him, he was quite happy to return to the Aurror.Once he was back at the reserve, he took his sexual confusion and frustration out on his fellow reserve partners.When his sex drive finally regained its equilibrium, he was sure that whatever reaction he had towards Harriate was just some mistakes. Which he make sure not to repeat


End file.
